


Let's Do the Thing

by Impala_Chick



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Wynonna arranges a way for both of her favorite boys to connect with her on a whole new level.





	Let's Do the Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> You had so many great prompts, but then I saw this kink and I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy!

Before, even on her best days, Wynonna had felt something amiss in her life. Like an ache that had settled behind her heart and kicked at her at inopportune times. She had felt personally wounded when Dolls and Doc were at odds, when they had metaphorically engaged in the world’s dumbest pissing contest.

Slowly, that had changed. When Doc and Dolls had started to not only reconcile, but to connect with each other, Wynonna’s ache blossomed into something else. Something nearer to a pleasant fluttering every time she saw them in the same room, every time they all went to dinner together, every time they grabbed a beer after work.

Well actually, with this crowd, there was less beer and more whiskey. The thought nearly made her laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Dolls asked from between her legs. He sat back on his haunches, his lips slick with her.

Clearly, Wynonna must have giggled out loud. 

“Too much context to explain. You can feel free to continue,” Wynonna said as she motioned down to her cunt with her chin.

“C’mon Dolls, you should know better than to ask a woman to explain her innermost thoughts while you’re eatin’ her out,” Doc chastised as looked up from where his head lay on Wynonna’s tits.

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t doing something wrong.” He looked between Wynonna and Doc, eyebrows raised in question but fondness evident in the laugh lines that crinkled at the corners of his mouth.

“Ya’ know boys, we deal with life or death situations pretty much every day. But right now?This can be for fun.” Both of them looked up at her, mock serious, and Wynonna laughed. Her laugh quickly devolved into a deep sigh as Dolls kissed her right inner thigh. 

“Oh, I reckon she likes that.” Doc encouraged Dolls to keeping kissing along her thighs, and Wynonna nodded enthusiastically in agreement. She let herself relax into the soft press of Dolls’ lips as Doc reached down to rub two fingers in slow circles on the top of her clit. Dolls’ hands came up off the bed to grip her thighs, and Doc started to pick up the pace as he rubbed her. 

She looked up and allowed her eyes to roam over the dark, defined lines of muscle along Dolls’ shoulders, and then his abs. He had his shirt off, but his jeans were still on. Doc had set down his hat as soon as he walked into Wynonna’s bedroom, and he had quickly shed his shirt thereafter. His modern blue jeans and belt where still on, though. Doc leaned down to lick her right nipple, and his mustache tickled her skin.

Wynonna was proud of them, all of them, for making it this far and being so comfortable together. But at this point, she just wanted _more_.

“Can we… uh. Do the thing.” Wynonna tried to display her most voracious smile, but she was just a tad bit nervous. She had never done something quite like this, had never tried to be so full all at once.

“Talk dirty to me,” Dolls teased as he sat up. He stared at Doc for a moment, his eyes focused on Doc’s lips as he sucked on Wynonna’s breast. Wynonna watched Dolls as he watched Doc, and Wynonna’s brain started to short circuit. The energy in the room was electric and sensual and Wynonna nearly felt overwhelmed by the attention.

They were making her feel as if she was the only one that mattered in the entire universe. 

She knew, in that moment, that these two men would take care of her as best as they possibly could. What else could a girl ask for?

Oh right, an orgasm.

Dolls unzipped his jeans and pushed them down slightly. Doc paused his licking as he looked over to watch, and Wynonna couldn’t blame him. Dolls pulled his erect cock out of his boxers, and he didn’t disappoint. Doc made a soft, almost reverent ‘huh’ sound, and Wynonna would have teased him except she was too anxious to feel Dolls inside her.

“Dolls, get on up here,” Doc encouraged. His voice was pitched low, like a growl. Dolls flashed him a smile, then climbed onto the bed, on his knees. Doc pushed Dolls’ jeans even farther down around his thighs before Wynonna pushed him down into the bed. She climbed on top of him, and felt his cock brush against her cunt. She moaned.

“Put his cock in my pussy, Doc.” Wynonna wanted to sound authoritative, but this point she wouldn’t have been above begging if they had asked. She had been planning this moment out in her head for so long, she just wanted to know how it would feel.

Dolls hissed as Doc manipulated Dolls’ cock and pulled a condom over it, and Wynonna watched Dolls’ face as his cock entered her. His pupils were blown wide, and he was breathing heavily already. He smiled shyly at her, looking slightly vulnerable. She spread her thighs and sat down all the way. She squeezed her cunt around his cock, enjoying the feel of him.

“Oh, Wynonna,” Doc said reverently. “How’s that?”

“S’good, but I want more.”

Dolls hips jerked up, seemingly involuntarily. 

“Nuh-uh, agent. You need to wait,” Doc said. Wynonna smirked down at Dolls, who rolled his eyes but didn’t reply. Maybe they had made him speechless already. 

Wynonna heard Doc pop the cap on the lube, and then his fingers circled Wynonna’s hole. She pushed back against him slightly, but was careful not to push back too far or else Dolls’ cock would slip out.

“C’mon, Henry. Fill me up,” Wynonna whined. 

“Fuck,” Dolls moaned.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Doc said as Wynonna heard his jeans unzip. Then, his cock pushed against her ass and Wynonna closed her eyes. She had to remind herself to breath.

Doc started to slowly push in, past the tight ring of muscle. He paused, waiting for her. Wynonna opened her eyes, already feeling stretched. She made a conscious effort to relax even more.

“Fuck her, Holliday,” Dolls groaned, his eyes locked on Wynonna. Wynonna felt Doc’s hands grip her hips hesitantly, a question pressed against her skin. She nodded. 

Doc pushed all the way in and paused again. He leaned down to breath against her back, his lips and hair brushing against her gently. She was stretched enough so that all of her nerves alighted at the slightest movement by Doc, and she groaned. She could see Dolls staring at Doc over her shoulder, his eyes half-lidded. 

Wynonna took a couple more deep breaths, adjusting to the feeling. She felt so full and _complete_. 

“Nice and slow, okay Wynonna?” Doc rocked forward, and Wynonna felt that he still had his jeans on. He hadn’t even taken the time to pull them off and Wynonna grinned. But then Doc rocked back and started to fuck her, and Wynonna felt like she had just been launched into outer space, onto a completely alien planet. Doc’s hips pushed her down onto Dolls, and with each thrust her cunt rubbed against Dolls’ body. She relished the outlandish stretch and the newness of it all. 

She moaned and wriggled as Dolls started to move slightly. He wasn’t fucking her, but he twisted his hips to push his cock up into her in time with Doc. It felt as if her g-spot was surrounded, and each thrust of Doc’s hips barraged her entire cunt with pleasure.

“Fuck, Wynonna. You look so fuckin’ good. You’re doin’ so good, Doc,” Dolls rambled as Doc continued to fuck her. He sped up just a touch, and Wynonna felt her mind shut out everything but the visceral sensation of it. 

“I can feel your cock, Dolls,” Doc gritted out. Wynonna barely registered the comment. She was so close.

“Please, Doc. Please.” Wynonna barely had to squeeze her cunt and her ass before she felt her orgasm rolling towards her. She watched Dolls’ face as he looked between her face, her breasts, and Doc. Dolls reached out to cup her breasts, and Doc was still firmly holding her hips as he kept pushing into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she was completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

“She’s cumming,” Dolls announced, and then Wynonna’s orgasm crashed into her. She felt wave after wave of pleasure short-circuit her brain, and it was like she was free-falling into a pleasure abyss. 

The next thing she felt was Dolls’ skin against her forehead. She lay pressed up against his chest, breathing heavily. Dolls was stroking her hair, and Doc was rubbing her back. 

“Fuck. You boys really know how to show a girl a good time,” Wynonna joked through shaky breathes. She still felt their cocks inside her, stretching her. Her cunt tingled pleasantly.

“Can I -?” Doc tried to ask. His voice sounded needy, like he was nearly about to fall apart. Looking at Dolls’ face, he wasn’t too far behind Doc.   
Wynonna sighed. She had never felt so satisfied in her entire life. 

“Let’s make this moment last, shall we?” Wynonna said as she grinned down at Dolls. He shivered, either from the anticipation or the frustration. Doc huffed a surprised laugh, and Wynonna rocked slightly forward. Both boys moaned.

Oh, ya. Wynonna was going to enjoy this part.


End file.
